An Angel's Shadow
by Eena
Summary: With every year Harry changes, but this year will be a change that will either strengthen him, or weaken him beyond repair. A girl comes into Harry's life, atractions are sparked, freindships are made, annoying paparazi...better summary on chapter 1.
1. A movement in the dark

**The full summary: **With every year Harry changes, but this year will be a change that will either strengthen him, or weaken him beyond repair. A girl comes into Harry's life, attractions are sparked, friendships are made, people are introduced, annoying paparazzi, many complications, a tangled web of secrets and a growing darkness. Are you ready for what's to come?

**Pairing:** Harry/OC, Ron/Herm and a few hidden ones.

**Author's note: Hey peoples this is my first Harry Potter fanfic that I'm choosing to put out there so, I hope you like it. Um, I have no warnings at the moment except there is a little spoiler in here about Voldemort. And also, things are subject to change like the title and stuff like that, but I'll warn everyone if that happens. Oh and speaking of warnings, I will try my hardest to warn my readers when there is something to be warned about. K well finally here ya go.**

**

* * *

Chapter one :A Movement in the Dark  
**

**

* * *

**

The room was dark, with shadows casting across the room. Books of various sizes were scattered on top of each other or all over the dusty floor, clothes both clean and dirty, pieces of parchment flying in a small dance held up, by the small breeze that came through the open window, and homework lay scattered all over the place. Basically this room wasn't clean; all right it was a mess.

The cage that sat next to the open window had its door wide open, and it's confines empty. It usually held a beautiful female snow-white owl, with amber eyes that were always watchful. But at the moment the cage was as empty as the messy room.

While the streets outside were as quiet and still as the dark room, there was noise coming from a television set in the room just below the bedroom. Three voices were coming from the TV as three completely different men played across the screen, see something scream so high pitched that it broke the window that was beside them, they looked at the window laughed, then looked frightened again as the thing they had just screamed at started to chase them. They ran still screaming with hands up and feet barley seen as they ran as fast as they could in all sorts of directions.

With all that commotion playing across the screen the Dursley surrounded the television set while Dudley scooted as close as possible, which was basically face to face with the screen but he couldn't get that close for his thick frame would get in the way so he had to sit far enough so that he was comfortable and still able to see better than anyone in the room. He and his father, Vernon, laughed full mouthed, the laugh always more resounding than the last. Dudley was sprawled over the floor, Uncle Vernon lounged on the long couch, and Aunt Petunia nestled into tufted chaise a blanket around her for the style and not the temperature of the room, although it was actually pretty cool in the living room.

Harry Potter of number four Privet Drive sat at the far wall looking towards the television set not really watching, although there wasn't much to see since Dudley would always move to block the young man's view. He wore round eyeglasses that slid to the edge of his nose; he had a slim but toned face, which looked more mature with every summer and a slender yet well-built body due to his running and having to exercise with Dudley. When they said exercise they meant Harry due everything while Dudley got to lounge because his tummy hurt or for another made up excuse, his simple-minded parents absorbing only their little Dudley's lies and converting time into truths. They said that since they bought all that equipment it better be put to use. Harry had needed it, and he even admitted it, to himself of course since the Dursley's would take anything that gave him comfort or made him happy away. If they knew that he liked to get out his frustration, confusion, and angry in exercising his body till the point of exhaustion, they probably wouldn't care if only it didn't make him happy. He even added the look of exhaustion, to keep the smug look on Dudley's face and, more importantly, to keep his only means of comfort at his reach. Harry at sometimes would smile at the thought of how horrified they would be if they knew that all this was for his benefit. His hard work was hidden under his oversized clothes that looked as if it was swallowing him whole.

The reflection of what played on the TV danced across the glass of his eyeglasses, with his jet black hair scuffed, past his ears, and tossed all over as if he had just waken up Though his hair was always tousled he would look much more comfortable in his Hogwarts robes. And Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his true home, was where he really wanted to be at that moment, and every moment of everyday that passed so agonizingly slowly.

Harry's eyes were glossy as if he were in a daydream. He had good reason to be, it was rather hard to pay attention and watch the TV set while a pair of loud obnoxious laughter came from near the TV. What's the use of watching a movie if you can't be in peace while you watch it? That was why Harry was always left to entertain himself, that meaning taking a walk through the complicated park of his memories and his thoughts.

Last year the whole of the Ministry of Magic got to see for themselves that he-who-must-not-be-named was alive and wishing to kill Harry Potter, as usual, plus ruling the magical world, and worrying about the muggle world later. Now Voldemort was roaming the world probably recruiting more death eaters. The wizard world was in hysteria; people were either trying to make a big, huge deal with making rumors, or completely denying it, saying that it was completely absurd, while most if not all were much to afraid to believe. Gossip had flared from the little bit of information that had slipped from underneath the stacks of parchment in the Ministry of Magic. Now, no article can even go without mentioning something about He-who-must-not-be-named or Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, or something that was linked to them, like death eaters, or Harry being Gryffindor seeker. Even the sports articles couldn't go without mentioning something, or making the team they weren't routing for would be the death eaters while their team was the Aurors lead by the top two players Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore.

The world both magical and muggle were confusing him. Girls now will turn their heads as he walked by during his lost stroll through the park. They would always turn, giggle, and whisper. Every time he passed a group of girls they would do the 'girl thing', and even give him these strange looks as they scanned him from his toes and up. But with every group of girls he was getting very frustrated, he didn't understand and that just made him more mad for he already had a mess of problems he didn't need to be catching the eyes of girls. He even thought once that they were starting to notice that he was different; that he wasn't a muggle and that worried him so he had written to Hermione, Ron and Mr. Weasley. Hermione pointed out that if they knew they would be giggling, and if the were staring from head to toe, that would mean they were checkg him out, and Ron said that girls were just plain out confusing, and Mr. Weasley had just written that it was part of growing up. _What ever that means,_ Harry thought. Harry did the most sensible thing he could do he just walked away, more like stomped away but still he was getting away. It didn't help that when he would look back to see if they were still watching him, they would be quickly glancing away with guilty expressions and sly glances towards him. When he turned his head back their giggling was all he could hear.

He was starting to think that girls were a species that have to be studied more closely so that guys would understand what girls meant by their actions. _Why can't girls just say what they really mean, it would be much easier_, he thought.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHHHAAAA! Dad did you see that, that block is so mixed up in the head. He's my favorite." Dudley's deafening voice cracked like a whip over the skin of noise and flesh of Harry's knotted thoughts. Harry had been so deep in thought that when that intrusion broke through he jerked his body up scrapping his back against the wall, but that didn't slow him down from jabbing out his wand and a spell bouncing on his tongue. His mouth was about to open when Aunt Petunia glared at him and horror filled her features as she dove to her son and covered him. Harry having learned quickly stuffed his wand into his pocket, slid against the wall and pretended to be deep in sleep. After a few minutes Aunt Petunia was laughing with Dudley and Uncle Vernon as if she understood what was so funny about the show. Harry waited a few more minutes before he opened his eyes. He had felt Uncle Vernon's eyes bearing into his form just seconds before he had started laughing.

_Thanks, Dinky Duddydums. Thanks a lot_, he thought with pure venom coursing through every word. The anger inside him wasn't new; it seemed always to be there sizzling, and so close to the surface.

Righting himself he looked toward the kitchen and watched the shadows. There was a slight breeze so the rose bushes and little trees danced with the wind, making their shadows glide around the polished floor. They moved so gracefully.

Then he saw a small jerk in one of the shadows, which was far to fast for it to have been the sweep of the wind that had pushed the trees. It was still for a few moments then it made another movement this one was small but still noticeable to a degree. Harry's eyes had been drifting so he had seen that movement. He started to get to his feet and this time it didn't move again.

Who would come into the Dursley's home when the family was presenting and sitting in the next room, and the fact that a wizard, meaning him, was present? _Well if a really desperate Death eater… wait, they can't come near me, right?_ _Course it could just be a psychopath, wait that's not a good thing either,_ _but still__I could handle that. But I don't think I should take this chance knowing that I would probably be hounded by the order, ministry of magic, and the wizarding world for my actions. 'course this would be an act of self defense. Wait, why am I having a whole conversation in my head? I've been watching to much TV, that or the Dursley's are rubbing off on me_. With a shiver at the though he got up. He hadn't been watching the shadow so he didn't know if the shadow was still moving or not, but still it is best if he checked.

His bare feet started to move towards the kitchen. He was expecting for the Dursleys to say something or make some sort of movement to stop him but when they didn't he just kept moving. His steps were slow, calculated, he didn't want to scare away whoever or whatever it was, if it was still there. He braced himself against the wall getting ready to jump into the kitchen, but he went against the urge, instead he stepped steadily inside his wand already in his hand and ready. He moved without thinking to where he had seen the shadow, when his body had made that sudden movement he thought he heard a gasp and was just about to blast the deep red rose that was falling from the open window. He breathed in and out. _See it was nothing,_ he thought, but swore he had heard a gasp, not a big one but a gasp nonetheless. _Wait that can't have been what was moving because that flower it's much to small_. Groaning he rubbed his temples and trying to rub away the pain, as he looked at the flower. He could feel his pulse slowing down, and yet he hadn't even noticed that it had quickened in it's pace.

_It was probably a cat or something, or maybe Hedwig was outside_. He rubbed even harder.

Finally, Harry let out a big sigh and reached down to pick up the rose. It was kinda cute, _cute_? It was not fully blossomed but getting there, so much like him getting very close to a migraine, not yet there but so very close. When his skin came in contact with the soft and cool texture of the rose bud, it's scent filled his nostrils so strongly that he almost coughed; instead he cleared his throat and shook his head, tears surfacing his eyes.

The small rose in his hand was so delicate to the touch and so fragile. Blinking away the tears, he looked down and saw that it had fully blossomed. _What the_, he thought blinked several more times to see if the liquid in his eyes had effected his sight and when he looked down again it was still as he'd seen. _All right two out of three, I must've not seen it correctly the first time. And now I think I have a migraine_, Harry winced when he felt the jab of pain in his head. Placing the rose on the sink carefully, he made large strides to get to his bedroom as fast as he could when a heat wave hit him from behind. Stumbling slightly he looked around to see who had struck him with some spell.

Nobody was there, _nothing_. Then he looked at the stove, the microwave and the oven they were all off. _What's going on_, he thought not needing another mystery when all he needed was sleep, which was a problem he could solve. Then a thought passed through his mind. He checked his hand he, didn't have his wand out so he couldn't have been the one that had made the heat wave or the shadows move. His heart missed a beat when he thought of the owl that would soon be flying towards him and dropped a letter in his hands. That letter would either be telling him that this was another warning or that he was expelled and his wand would be snapped in two.

He waited his whole body tense as he stood there bracing himself for that moment when his heart would hit the floor, his place in Hogwarts slipping farther away from his grip, and that would defiantly be to far for Harry's liking. To his relief no bird came after ten minutes of standing there worried to death and body painfully still. He was already on the hate list of several of the people working at the Ministry of Magic, and he didn't want to cause more trouble.

His eyes wandered around the kitchen and the only thing that had caught his eye was the red rose. Titling his head he examined it more closely, pushing his headache aside. The color of the red was deeper than the deep red he had once thought it had been. It was a crimson shade of red, he had seen that type of red many times. The red reminded him of all the blood he had spent trying to get to a certain goal. He had already lost count of all the wound, bites, bruises, scrapes, and cuts he had already sustained and he was only on his six year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry didn't realize what he had done until he held the tender flower in his hand, his grip firm but relaxed, he handled the flower as if it was a baby. He got another strong whiff of the sent of the rose; it was sweet, calming, comforting, and natural. His body started to stagger, his head getting a little dizzy for a few seconds but he held his maintained his balance until it passed. He was starting to like the scent and the comfort that came with it, the rest he wasn't so sure about. Taking the rose with him he walked through the door, down the hallway, up the stairs, down another hall way and walked into his bedroom, his leg pushing the door closed, and finally he was in his room away from the blaring TV, and the rude muggle family.

True it was dark, a bit mucky, but it was still his and that was what was important. This was his sector of the home that he practically locked himself in for a portion of the summer until he would somehow end up spending the rest of the summer with his to best friends his: Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. He dreaded every moment he had to spend here. It was already August 3rd and they haven't been over to pick him up. He had asked both Ron and Hermione but they said that they didn't know. Hermione would be arriving at number 12 Grimmauld Place tomorrow and he wanted to be there to greet her and to spend time with the Weasley family.

Taking the cup off his desk that had been left there early in the morning due to his forgetfulness, and he plopped the flower inside the day old water. He placed the cup back on his desk before he took off the oversized shirt. When he was pulling off his shirt he heard a familiar nagging voice in his mind's ear and it was a Hermione like voice, saying, _"Harry that rose will die if you don't put it close to the air and in the moonlight."_

He frowned, and thought to himself, _"I put it in water Hermione isn't that enough?" _He felt that stitch in his side that told him that she was glaring at him and he gave in. It was too late at night and he was so tired, he knew that the smart thing to do was to give in and let her have her way.

He finished taking off the loose shirt and tossed it aside, to tired to care. His body was showered by the moonlight as he placed the cup on the side of the window that wasn't open so that when Hedwig came flying into his bedroom that she wouldn't topple the glass cup over and Harry get yelled at for his carelessness. The moonlight got caught in the glass of the cup and it reflected on the rippled muscles of Harry's upper body as he leaned against the frame of the window, gazing up at the stars. The moonlight defined the muscles of his chest, the four-pack that was developing into a six-pack, his triceps and biceps moving smoothly under his cool skin.

When he spotted a shooting star he made a wish and prayed, with as much hope as he could for that wish to come true very soon.

Turning he walked to the bed he placed his glasses on the desk as he slipped under the sheets. He flexed his muscles trying to get those unwanted kinks out of them. When he got rid of a few a few more would spring up, he finally gave up his body to sore to want to move any longer. He would worry about everything later.

**Please review. Oh and if you see this story on other sites under teenqueen, that's me. So you don't have to e-mail me, k well hope you liked it.**


	2. RIP

**Author's note: Hey, this was supposed to be part of the last chapter but I divided it up just to keep up the suspense, lol. Ok the warnings of the is chapter is that it gets a wee bit dark, ok a little bit more that just a wee bit but hey it keeps it interesting. A spoiler about Sirius and was happens to him in book #5. Ok and that's about it. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**

* * *

Chapter Two: R.I.P.**

* * *

Harry tossed and turned not able to get into a good sleeping position. Whenever he got into a new position it would be perfect for those precious seconds until parts of his body tensed and pained, causing him to turn and try to find a better position, with an irritated sigh. Having enough of all the tossing and turning he yanked at the sheets while he turned, causing his body to fall off the bed and came rolling onto a moist and grassy patch of earth; his bare chest and back getting moist. With a small but painful thud Harry hit something that stopped the world from spinning, but contact with whatever it was sent a dull drum of pain into his backside. Harry's body shivered the moisture of his expose skin cooling.

While in the process of getting up Harry leaned a hand against the thing that had stopped his fall but when he pushed his palm against it his insides turned out. He was still on his knees and his head down, eyes staring at the grass underneath him, and breathing picking up slightly. He was back, the same graveyard, the same feelings, the same tombstone, the same ending, but this was a dream he could get himself out of it, if he wanted, and he wanted to be as far away from this place as possible. He didn't want this memory to be a part of him anymore and he didn't have to be here. This was the past, not his present or his future; he had to get himself out of there. He didn't want to remember. Closing his eyes he wished himself out, but for some reason this nightmare was holding him in place. _There's no escaping,_ a whisper in the winds told him, sending a bitter chill up his spin.

He picked up his head expecting to see was the name of Tom M. Riddle written across the tombstone but what he saw made his body go still, his blood freeze, face blanch of color, and heart break. The stab of guilt thrusting itself repeatedly into the pit of Harry's stomach as he read what was inscribed on the tombstone, his memory of reading these words would haunt him forever; a ghost of the thoughts that haunted his everyday mind.

Sirius Black

(1968-2003)

A good man killed by a careless boy.

_No! I didn't kill him! I only meant to save him that was all I wanted to do! That's all I wanted to do. I didn't want to lose him, just to keep him safe, alive. He was my Godfather, my father's best friend, and the man who had taken on the fatherly role in my life and…and…Oh God Sirius…I'm so sorry!_ Tears surfaced and Harry's shoulders slumped, head bowed as he closed his eyes trying to keep the tears at bay; Body trembling from trying to keep the tears from flowing down his face, but it was useless, they only flowed more freely. _I'm sorry Sirius, you were like a father to me and I only caused your death. The ironic thing is that I tried to save you, but then you came to my rescue._ He thought trying to make light of this situation._ I'd do anything to have you back. You're the only family I have left and I failed you. I tried to follow the rules set upon me but I didn't and now I lost you, and I hat myself for it. I really am sorry. I'm so _very_ sorry. _His voice broke and his eyes stung from the on going tears.

"You should be." Said a raspy voice, distant but strong. The clear night sky became misty as a dense fog set in. The heavy fog enveloping the empty cemetery.

Harry's head snapped up, and he squinted his eyes trying to see through the fog. It was then that he noticed that he didn't have his glasses on, but he could see perfectly fine without them, this was one reminder that this was a dream. But perfect vision or not he still couldn't find the source of the voice. The night air was now thick, no winds blew, it was all still, quiet but all Harry could see was the faint outline of the pale blue orb that had decorated the night sky casting its rays, and hear nothing unless that voice spoke. If anyone were out there he wouldn't be able to see him or her. "Who's there?"

"You should know that by now, _Harry_." The voice had a menacing tone, hard with a cold exterior; an extra coat of harshness came with the saying of Harry's name. Every word was like a thick shard of ice hitting him fast, striking low with every blow.

_Voldemort_. Harry's blood froze, as if the atmosphere was freezing his body. The throbbing on his forehead was more of an annoying ache than a searing pain. _But how could he be here?_

"Yes, you know who I am. Why so scared there Harry?" Harry couldn't move, he was paralyzed; there was just something about that voice that was keeping him on his knees. He needed to get up he needed to defend himself. "Your Frantic. What's wrong Harry don't you see that you could never have beat me, never escape me, even if you tried as hard as you are doing so now." It was a statement not a question, every word slipping out with ease. "Don't you see that all you will do is bring death to those that you care for, those that you love, and all who care about you and your well being? Like your mother, your father, and now…your Godfather." He let the last drift through the air, and let the slap of blame hit Harry hard across the face. "All three didn't have to die had it not been for you. Who's your next target Harry your two best friends? Or how about someone else's parents like Ron's and Hermione's?" The voice stopped savoring the moment, cherishing how he was conjuring feelings and emotions inside Harry's already tormented mind. Loving the fact that he can torment Harry, and watch all the emotions shimmer in his eyes all the while not being seen by Harry. "How does it feel to know all you will bring is death?" The voice was amused, stretching out the sentence, his tormenting of Harry was sickening but that was how he liked it. Turning the boy's thoughts against himself was one of the many pleasures that he is enjoying.

"How does it feel to be asking such _stupid_ questions?" He retorted his anger boiling over. The heat of his body thawing out his blood vessels making them coarse with his heated blood. "And why the hell don't you show yourself it you're so full of it?" Harry let venom drip from his words. This was a challenge.

"Such anger." The voice said in a tsk-tsk sort of way, but hidden underneath that was pure and utter happiness. The fog was closing in, and it was starting to get too hard to breath. "Let loose that anger held so deep inside you. Give in to your hate, and let it all loose."

The fog let it's grip loose as it felt his muscle contracting and his jaw clenching. The anger was surfacing. When the fog was loose enough around him, he went for his wand to find nothing there. He felt his face drain of color, his eyes go wide, his heart race, and his worry catching up to his anger. Then it went cold, he couldn't feel any warmth, none at all.

A hand had reached out from the fog and clasped around his neck choking the air out of his lungs. The fingers were icy cold as if death was so close to this man, that all it needed to do was move out of it's own darkness and swallow the man whole. The fingernails pierced his skin, but that pain was numbed by the chilly voice, "Helpless without your wand?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Of course you are, how pitiful." Harry's hands clung onto the one hand, which had an iron hard grip around his throat, trying to pry the hands off. "Your fear, your anger, you loathing, its all balled up inside, just let it all go Harry. Unleash your furry! And stop trying to fight it."

Taking one last breath he said, "Let…GO!" He tried to get as much force into those word as he could, but it only came out as a faint cry. He felt tired, drained, exhausted. Voldemort was sucking out his fear, his angry, his life.

"Grasp the fact that you have lost, and I have won." The voice roared with laughter, the grip tightening. The pain in Harry's forehead began to thunder, as the laugh increased.

Breathing was extremely hard his lungs trying to use the air to keep Harry's body from fainting, his body went limp from no energy and the hammering in his head was deafening. It was becoming dark, Harry blinked trying to keep away that unwanted darkness. He didn't know if he could keep breathing, keep holding on. No! He had to, he needed to stay here, he couldn't go without trying to do something to stop Voldemort from growing stronger.

Then the scent of roses was back, filling his nostrils, expanding his lungs. It gave him hope; it gave him enough strength to hang on, to keep the darkness away.

_Harry, wake-up! Please! This is only a dream. A dream! Harry please wake-up! You have to open your eyes._

The voice had a melody, it held hope, but it was pleading, it wanted him to wake up. A pair of hands, small, delicate, and soft cupped his strained face. They held a comfort of their own, filling him with strength as they caressed his cheeks.

_Fight back Harry. Fight back so you can come home. Fight so that he knows that you are not weak._

Light, a pale blue light poured into where the darkness dwelled, and chasing it away. It, the darkness, was retreating, the grip loosening ever so slightly. Harry taking that chance to grip the hand, that had just seconds ago been strangling the life out of him, with the newfound strength he twisted the hand, heard something pop and pushed it away.

There was a yell, which turned into a cursed scream. Voldemort was now the one in pain.

Harry you're not alone. Never alone. I'm here, I'll help you. 

Harry's body crumpled onto his knees, palms digging into the cold soil. He hadn't realized that Voldemort's hand around his neck was the only thing that had been keeping his body up. The grass had been turned over, now exposing the mud to his flesh, due to his and Voldemort's struggle. His chest heaving, his lungs not taking in the air that he was feeding them. Heart pounding against his chest, muscle thawing now that the cold was far away, throat burning, neck aching and yet he was comforted by the light. The small hands had not let go of him. The girl was now sitting next to him and she moved a hand to his back, rubbing gently. His body relaxed, and he eased his head onto her lap as he lay down. When he was lying down, his head on her lap, he started to calm down, his body relaxing. It was helping that her voice was soothing.

_Shh Harry shhh, take your time. Don't rush. Just breath. Breath. I'm here for you, so that you're never alone._ Soft lush lips pressed against his forehead, the throbbing of his scar disappearing and he only felt a tingle. _Believe only what you remember_. The warmth he felt all over came all of his other senses, and sleep over ride his thoughts. He felt arms go around him before darkness became complete; a darkness that he embraced without hesitation.

_Be in peace, Harry._ The voice was distant but he had still heard what she had said.

* * *

**Please review and I hope that you had fun reading this chapter, but a quick note. I had to change the dates of Sirius' death to fit the twenty first century, so potter-holics don't send me a howler. Lol , k, remember review, I need my readers' input.**


	3. An Orb of Light

**Warnings: This chapter is open to the general public, no warnings.**

**Spoilers: No spoilers for this chapter is introducing one of my characters, hope you like her, and there is a little surprise about one of JK's characters. **

**Author's note: Hey everyone sorry about the none update last week but I've been having so many technical difficulties with this computer of mine so if I don't update in long periods of time, hopefully no more than two weeks, it is due to my computer problems. Since I missed a week I will be updating two chapters this weekend, so this is one of them and the next will be posted on Sunday, because I don't know if I'll have time to type it up on Saturday. I hate it when my fav authors don't update in so long and than they have small chapters, so here ya go. I hope you all like it, and please review. There is also a small note about one of term I use at the bottom of this chapter.**

Chapter Three: An Orb of Light 

The red rose closed its petals as it bobbed up and down having been plopped into the cool liquid. The small rose watched as the young wizard looked up at the indigo sky. His eyes fixing on the twinkles of light scattered in a cosmic pattern decorating the dark terrain, they looked like Angels' eyes as they winked at him from above. The muscles of his lean body rippled as he casually positioned himself against the window frame. With the simple adjustment of his form the moonlight graced over his bare chest making the hard muscle so easily visible. He gazed up above him, head titling upwards and then he saw one, a shooting star. His emerald green eyes hid behind his closed eyelids, forehead furrowed with concentration as every bit of hope that he still held in his aching body went to the wish he so desperately wanted to come true.

The rose trying to still it's bouncing, watched as Harry pushed away from the window frame, gave one last hopeful glance up at the stars, and than walked numbly to his unmade bed. A sigh came from his lips as his body made contact with the cool bed sheets. He stretched; working his muscles, trying to get out as many knots through his soreness, but he gave up in his effort a few seconds afterwards. Suppressing a grumble Harry turned pulled the sheets closer and tried to drift off to sleep, a task easier said than done. The restless squirming told the rose that he was already sliding in the realm of sleep but he had no idea that he was already in his dream.

The rose gave a strong bop and it lifted up breaking the surface of the water. Still floating upwards, three droplets of water escaped the rose's petals and dropped back into the cup making ripples of their own, the waves giving a slight _humm_.

The wind breezed in, and the sealed up rose blossomed once more, unfolding its crimson colored petals; as it did so the moon's rays hit the damp rose and the deep red color seeped into a pink shade, forming into a light pink tint, and then becoming bone white. The petals grew until they draped like silk, and from the silky interior came the body of a young lady.

Her Roman Stola flowing, the borders of the gown were a pale blue tint matching the moon's rays, and silver seemed to glint off from the swaying fabric. A matching cape covered her shoulders falling a slight inch past her feet. The cape was a plain white that matched her gown, except for the small of the back, which was decorated by a red and gold emblem. The hood covered her head, shadowing many of her features except for her red lips. Her dark hair flowed past her shoulders in soft spirals covering her torso. The only hint of the deep red rose was in the highlights of her hair, they were as a fiery red much like an angry flame; gold strands accented its fury. There was also a crimson rose amulet that hung from her neck, and the brooches that were clasped at her shoulders.

Her still floating body lowered onto the clustered floor. She examined the room before her olive skin hands lowering her hood. "Hmm," her eyes came back to Harry and her eyes expressing her worry. His face was contorted as if pained by a dream.

A hooting came from outside, and Hedwig flew onto the young woman's shoulder. She hooted again at Harry. "Yes Hedwig I know. I think he could us our help."

The girl's pearl white sandals moved across Harry's messy floor, dust etching the sides of her sandal, "My room isn't any better." Her voice was amused, as she diverted from toppling over a few stacks of books, and stepping over homework. "He is going to need those later."

Hedwig hooted an apology.

"Oh now none of that, it's normal for both muggle and magical kind to have a messy room." She said matter-of-factly. As she took a seat beside Harry's squirming body. The bed sunk under her added weight, and as it sank she saw Harry slip into a nightmare. Her eyes transfixed on his face as it displayed the emotions of confusion, fear, sadness, anger, pride, frustration and stubbornness.

"Do you think that I'd be pushing my luck with the council if I help him come out of this nightmare?" She asked the bird stilled perched on her shoulder.

The bird fluttered off of her shoulder and flew onto the floor. As the bird's feet made contact with the hard surface, amber light glowed from the watchful eyes, and she shape-shifted into the body of a woman. Her hair the color of day clouds, her robes the same white as winter snow, the touch of amber stones sequenced onto the fabric bore the symbol of a wizard's campaign. Standing up, from her squatting position she answered, "I think that you should do your duty, my Lady."

The girl smiled her eyes never leaving Harry's tormented face.

"But that does not mean that you can over-step your boundaries." Hedwig warned.

"Who said anything about overstepping?" The smile faded, her voice innocent, she did not think that her helping was to be for selfish reason, and so therefore she was not overstepping any of the laws set before her, that protected her and Harry.

She was about to draw her hands closer to Harry's face when he started to choke, his body giving sudden heaves, jerking from side to side trying to fight for air and his life. The sudden burst of action caused a startled gasp to slip from the girl's tender lips, while it sent Hedwig with a snap back into the form of the snow-white owl. The owl's eyes were wide as she dropped onto the girl's shoulder. Letting out a breath the girl said, "He's fight something." Her eyes roamed his face concerned. "Something or someone is trying to force something out of him." Looking at the bird she said, "Alright if _I_ get in trouble you'll vouch for me, _right_?" She had a sudden feel of unease in trying to slip into a dream of a boy so powerful.

Hedwig gave a sharp hoot.

"Oh, you always followed to many rules." The girl shifted again so that she was sitting closer to Harry. His body kept tossing and turning, breathing accelerating, chest rising and falling far to fast to actually be accepting the oxygen being taken in, face drained of color, hands balled up in fists, white knuckles bare.

Her voice became mystical, almost haunting, but giving comfort as she leaned close to Harry's face. She received a sharp sting in her temples as she slipped into the confines of his dreams, and only then did she truly know what was happening. _He_ is here.

_Harry, wake-up! Please! This is only a dream. A dream. Harry please wake-up! You have to open your eyes._

She placed her palms on his cold and clammy cheeks, cupping his face. _Oh god,_ she thought horrified as she felt the pain of his inner struggle. She started to caress the cool skin of his face, her mystical voice softening, but still as urgent.

_Fight back Harry. Fight back so you can come home. Fight so that he knows that you are not weak._

Light throbbed from within her, and through the connection to Harry it flowed through her veins and into his. The energy provided warmth, comfort, and hope for both of them. His body started to slow in its struggle, the muscles still tight, and his face still so concentrated.

Harry was fighting against _him_, and Harry was wining. She felt his strength and Voldemort's growing pain. She couldn't help but flinch when her ears heard the piercing scream come from where the form of Voldemort should have been. She pulled closer to Harry.

_Harry you're not alone. Never alone. I'm here, I'll help you._

Then Harry's astral body fell, collapsing onto the ground. He shook violently as his chest rose and fell. Throat gasping for air, pain seizing his facial features, not wanting to let go of Harry. She felt the burning in her own throat, and the sharp pain when she breathed. But she never let go of him. One of her hands went to rub his back as he coughed, the muscles so firm, and with so many knots that she knew he couldn't be comfortable at all. His body moved, not his astral body but his real life body. She suppressed a startled scream, but he only moved so that his head lay on her lap. Breathing more easily again she continued to caress his skin, trying to comfort the muscles behind it.

_Shh Harry shhh, take your time. Don't rush. Just breath. Breath. I'm here for you, so that you're never alone_

Pressing her lips against the dampness of his forehead, she conjured up her magic and she said,

_Believe only what you remember._

Wrapping her arms around him, his warmth combining with her own.

_Be in peace, Harry._

It came out as a whisper, and she felt him slip into a sleep that would not cause him any more distress.

She let go of him, and placed a hand over his heart checking to see if everything was back to normal. Everything thing was in check, he would be fine, but his guilt would not leave until he confronted it and won, but not in his dreams, and not tonight.

Everything that she had just witnessed she would report to the council, but for now she would let him be, his dreams couldn't get to him anymore for tonight and at the moment they were of bigger concern. Still watching Harry she called to the bird, "Hedwig, please keep him safe, but most importantly…give him comfort when he needs it." Kissing her fingers, she placed it on both of his cheeks, his forehead, and then his heart. That was when she noticed the redness of his neck; the skin seemed irritated by something, though it was already healing. She was about to examine it more closely when the moon's rays gave a melodic hum, making her stand on impulse.

She walked to the window the moon's rays shinning into the room, the night already wishing to accept her. The light of the moon silhouetted her figure, as she stepped into it. Pulling her hood back over her head she turned again to survey the room. "Maybe I can help him out a wee bit more." With a flick of her hand the components of the room shifted and moved. The room was rid of dust, clothes scattered on the floor divided themselves into a pile of clean clothes, and dirty ones. Those that were clean folded themselves up and flew into the open trunk. Books picked themselves up and dove neatly into the trunk, homework stacked together, parchment sliding into folders, scrolls falling into place. Everything danced around the room for mere seconds before the trunk closed with everything inside. The dull thud, made the girl wince and look towards the bed. Harry was still sleeping peacefully.

That having encouraged her, she made a motion with her arm, extending her hand towards the closet, and with a flick, the closet door opened, and the robes inside shuddered golden dust falling from it and they were cleaned, the closet door shut only when finished.

The girl felt the stare from the amber-eyed owl. "It's a trick I learned from my nanny when I was younger and I didn't want to clean my room but my Aunt insisted on making me do so, and here you have it a mastered cleaning technique." She said smiling at the memory. Spotting Hedwig's unkempt cage she said, "That might need some cleaning too." With a hidden wink the bird's cage was cleaned.

"His going to want to be ready as fast as possible tomorrow." The bird's head snapped back onto the girl, having watched her cage be cleaned. "I over meditated and got a glimpse of the plan before brother dearest told me, and don't worry you'll be told at the tween of this night." She looked a bit guilty for having had that sneak peak. "You're sworn into secrecy, promise?" She looked at the bird, and Hedwig gave a little nod.

"Thanks Hedwig." Another hum came from the night sky. "Well I'll be taking my leave." The tingle of the hum radiated onto her body, the ringing in her ears ever present. She took a step towards the window, and her body levitated off the ground as she flew towards the window, her skirts rustling. Before she exited she looked back at Harry and smiled at Hedwig. "Look after him."

The girl beamed with light and formulated into an orb of the same light and was out of the window with a small flash. The silence that followed was only penetrated by the rustling of the bed sheets and Harry's deep breathing.

Moments passed while Hedwig stayed in place listening to Harry's breathing, and then that familiar orb of light came back a pair of dark eyes forming to give a quick wink making the closet door open, the robes fly out, and the trunk open and close taking in the clothing. With one last flash the orb and eyes were gone, leaving only a petal that fell from nowhere and onto the windowsill, the water glowed in the glass cup next to it and was instantly purified.

Hedwig shook her head slightly amused and flew into her cage, after many minutes of watching the dark room. She settled onto her perch and thought, _Since she cleaned it, the only right and polite thing to do is use it._, but as she ruffled her feather and about ready to…_Humm_ a flash of pale blue light and a newspaper sheet spread itself out on the floor of Hedwig's cage.

A giggle.

_Cute_, Hedwig hooted.

**The _tween_ mentioned is used to mean _midnight. _Just wanted to mention, cause that might have been confusing. Well hope I didn't make to many grammar mistakes, lol, hate those. And I know a certain few _Cough Esther Cough_, that will tell me I made mistakes. Lol ;) J/k, no I wasn't, no I'm kidding. Seriously, lol.**

**Well anyways please Review.**


	4. Darkness Falls

**Warnings: A really dark chapter compared to the rest. This could be a little scary, so I'm pushing the rating of the chap. To PG-13. **

**Spoilers: No spoilers, just dark. **

**Author's note: Hey everyone, like I said I would be updating today, so that this weekend there would be two new chapters, and here it is. This one is short for a purpose, and dark for another one. Bare in mind to all those that don't like to read sad or a bit scary of things might want to breath before they read this cause I don't want to be yelled at. Ok anyways, here ya go. Hope you like, and review.

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Darkness falls**

* * *

Darkness, a place scary to many, a thing that children fear, and beg for a parent to turn on a night light just to push it away. Fear drives the darkness; but hidden fear is more appetizing and fueling to the hunger that never satisfies. And though the light pushes it back, it is always waiting for its chance, waiting where shadows settle at the boundaries of light. 

The fear is immense but some fight it, and yet do they win? No one knows for if they do win the battle they soon forget the fear, and all memory of it slips away making it hard to remember and even harder to believe, turning it into a tale, a fable even, but for those that do not win, where do they go?

No one really knows.

For children they face it with trembling feet, shaky arms, dancing eyes that search for a monster, a demon that they could not see, though they feel it creeping upon their skin, and crawling across their mind, sending a cool shiver down their spin, making their already trembling legs weaker. The coolness making Goosebumps sprout, and fear intensify. Finally realization hits and they know that being afraid isn't going to help them in anyway, but they do not know how to get rid of fear when it is already in place. Trying to nudge that fear aside, and quieting the thoughts that plague their mind, they reach with determination towards that source of security and only source of light. With a small shaky tug the light goes out.

Darkness falls, something hits the floor, and the night-light is out of their grasp, out of their reach.

_Whispers._

Something is calling out, but not to them, not yet. They groan, yell and scream, while others are patient, motherly even. These voices mixing in with each other sounding like a gust of angry wind pushing past, sending cold air into the child's lungs. The words so jumbled that they couldn't be understood, but it causes a frantic feeling, a desperate need to get away.

Breathingaccelerating, fear sinking deeper, trembling increasing, heart hammering, blood pounding, head aching and all a petrified person could do is stand there scared and alone. A though comes to them _RUN!_ But were too? They have nowhere to run where darkness couldn't find them. There are always shadows, everywhere, never going away, so where should they turn.

_RUN! That is the way to get out, the only answer. _A male voice said piercing the mist of the other voices, this one trying to help. _Try to get away, do everything you can to leave this place._

The shaking feet are itching to run, to jump into the bed of a parent, or guardian. To have arms go around them in a warm embrace, to hear words of soothing, a voice that they are familiar with telling them that they will be alright, that nothing would get to them, and nothing will hurt them not while they are around. This embrace only lasting a few more years, until the child has grown, and felt to embraced to have a parent show affection, but will pass this love to their children as a tradition. As a parent they will whisper to there child, _The Darkness will go away, all you have to do is be brave, and I'll be here for you if you need me._

But what of those who didn't have parents to run to, no bed to jump onto, no arms to go around in a warm embrace, and no soft voice with soothing words, and that loving comfort so close? Who do these people run to? How can they get away? They have to either walk slowly away from the darkness thinking that to move slowly is to not be seen by the beast that hounds their every step. Or run? Run so fast that they cannot reach for you and grab you pulling you into an even deeper. Run so that the darkness will be to slow to catch up with you.

With a hard pound of their heart, their feet go scattering, pounding on the ground. They were getting away, they were moving fast. They take that drastic leap, sailing through the cool and inviting air. The sheets coming so close, a wave of relief, and happiness flows through them for a split second before they see those arms come from behind the shadow. They try to move away but to late they are snagged. The cold hard grip feeling like death, as they are dragged into the darkness. They let out a scream, but it is muffled.

A roar of their name from the hidden figure behind them introducing them to the abyss, where they will be nourished into full darkness, taught so that they forget the light, and brought up to want nothing but the darkness and keeping it happy.

Again some fight, they bite, scratch, hit, punch, jab, pull, push but their fighting only feds whatever was holding onto them never letting go, and only strengthening it's grip on the soft human flesh. They are dragged into the darkness. Never to be the same again.

There is no light in this abyss, no warmth, no love, and no hope, only an emptiness. An emptiness so cold that it absorbs all other emotions except hate and anger which soon turns into fear, and pain, but it ends up being a numbness. This is an endless abyss where no adaptation is allowed, that numbness going into every limb of every body, and comfort never spoke of.

The child that had moved fast was not fast enough.

A gust of wind and another muffled scream, the child that had moved slowly was swiped away and dragged into a dark world where there will only be torment. Though clever their idea was, they could never out smart a shadow that moves along with them. When they fight no one can hear the frantic beating of their heart, before they give up, their body going limp thinking that this is all a bad dream and they are going to make up any second.

The world they go into taunts at their naive thoughts. Torments them with fear, pulls at hidden secrets, tugs at forgotten thoughts, and pinches at every painful memory, until finally fear seeps into the cracked pieces of their heart, spreads over their bruised skin, floods their loose mind, slides under every sore muscle, and flows through the vessels of their blood. The cold skinning so deep that it freezes anything that could have remained of their lost comfort. With one last sad scream, their pieces shatter into a billion pieces so small that they could not be fit back together to form the person that should have been. A pair of cold, empty, lifeless eyes replace those that had once held light.

This is a birth of another veil's shadow spirit.

And another child goes missing.

But does anyone ever miss a child that had never been there to being with?

* * *

**Hey everybody, hoped this chap was good, please review and if you have any questions e-mail. Thanx for reading. **


	5. A good morning

**Author's note:****Hello people ok I know you all are really mad at me and really want to hurt me right now for not writing in such a _long_ time but I have many reason for it. One of them being overly stressed with the things going on in my life, like school, but the other reasons will be in my bio if you need to know. **

**My bio is going to be a thing I will update a lot more frequently so you can all see what's going on with me, oh and I will be answering questions on there for people who e-mail me questions, or ask questions on the comment board. Ok back to the STORY!**

**Warnings: The language is just a bit aggressive. No over the top cussing that I have to bleep out of other word but enough to keep it at a PG-ish rating. Lol**

**Spoilers: No real spoilers except that there is a little remembering of what Moody had not said but promised in the last chapter of OoTP to the Dursleys.**

**Remember to Read and review**

Chapter Five: A Good Morning

THUD! THUD! THUD!

That was as much of a "good morning Harry," as he was ever going to get from his loving family. The Dursleys were so very cheerful in the morning. Such a happy bunch.

" Five more minutes." A croaky voice cried as a scruffy haired slimed figure, muscularly defined, well-built, black haired, green eyed, sixteen year-old Harry Potter shifted so that he could take in more warmth from the covers. _Wait! I only had sheet last night,_ his sleepy mind formulated his groggy thoughts, but dismissed them as he came to the conclusion that he might have absently pulled on the cover late last night. Yawning Harry comfortably set himself deeper into the comforts of the covers. _More sleep._

THUD! THUD! THUD!

_They'll all go away, just don't pay any attention to them and they'll leave you alone. That's a good idea just pay no attention to them._

THUD! THUD! THUD!

With a huff Harry pulled the covers up and over his head tightly trying to deafen the sound of the mindless pounding on his bedroom door. _It's to early in the morning! No school! Need more sleep!_

!!!!!!!!!THUD!!!!!!!!!

"Fine!" Harry kicked the covers up and pulled them off as he grabbed his glass. Harry Pushed off the bed he swayed slightly as the dizziness caught up with him, and everything was quickly covered with a mind whirling darkness and as quickly as it came it disappeared again. Shaking it away he walked, feet pounding on the floor. His temper was on a roll, and his wanting of sleep immense, and his annoyance coming in second but giving his temper a good run. The people hammering on his door were able to get many things that they wanted but they just couldn't give him the luxury of a full night's sleep. Yanking the door open he half asked and half yelled, "WHAT?"

Uncle Vernon had been standing at the door about ready to give the door another harsh thud. His eyes were as tight as pencil lead, eye brows knitted together forming one big eyebrow, mustache quivering with furry, and lips pursed so thin that they were barely seeable. There was an angry flush that spread from plump cheeks to the rest of his face. Harry was waiting for lightning to hit for at that moment his Uncle Vernon was just to negatively charged to go through the day.

"What?" Harry asked again gaining some composure.

Uncle Vernon was still quiet. The silence was becoming rather irritating but Harry finally noticed the clothes that his Uncle Vernon had on. The suit's color untainted by its first washing, the material shimmered telling Harry that it was more expensive than mere cotton, the shirt to crisp to have belong in Uncle Vernon's for very long, and the shoes polished to the extreme. "Nice suit." He complemented his overbearing Uncle. "Going out somewhere?"

"Why should _I _TELL YOU?" Uncle Vernon roared spit flying into Harry's face and raining onto Harry's already messy hair. He took a step back from the shower of saliva and wiped away the spit.

"Because you're the one came to my door banging like crazy and You are the one that woke me up, remember?" Harry knew that he was in for in now, but if they put a wrong finger on him, or threaten him in anyway he was ready, and he ha a few friends who wouldn't be to please to find out that he was in any inconvenience, having to endure such mistreatment. Uncle Vernon was still too angry to talk. "Well if you don't have anything else to say, I'm going to go back to bed." He was about ready to close the door when Uncle Vernon exploded.

Grabbing the door his wrenched it back and threw two letters at him. "The next time a bloody bird comes flying through my family room or kitchen to deliver some saft letters. I'll have your head! And puts some bloody clothes on."

Harry was to busy examining the letters that had been handed to him to hear what came from his Uncle's thin lipped mouth. "Right." Was all he said.

"Don't 'right' me!" Uncle Vernon was very close to his boiling point at that moment and wasn't about ready to take blows of sarcasm from a puny sixteen year-old boy "You best watch that mouth of yours boy."

"Alright." Said Harry. "Fine."

Harry took notice to the seals, and realized that it wasn't from anyone he knew. He also noticed that there wasn't a return address or his precise location, it just said Mr. Harry James Potter. One letter was marked by the a red seal of a dragon with the wings of a phoenix, and on its middle there was a "P" made of three feathers acting like the heart of the dragon, and the "P" was surrounded by a sprouting flame. The other was marked by a navy blue seal with a slanted "S" and a slash ran through it.

"Is that all your going to say?" Uncle Vernon asked appalled by Harry's lack of enthusiastic remarks.

Looking up, Harry remembered that he was still talking to a very tight faced Uncle Vernon. "No, I'm …uh…sorry. Um do…I need to know anything else?" Harry's head was full of jumbled thought, all not pertaining to his loss conversation. Who could these letters be from? What he in trouble? In he was how much trouble? What will he do if he is in trouble? Wha_t did he do_ in the first place?

"Yes, I already told you to put on a Bloody shirt. Now go do it! Don't you know it's bloody damn Rude to be standing here half naked?" more spit flew into Harry's face.

Wiping the globs of saliva off his face, neck, and bare shoulders he said, "Yeah, about that see I was still in bed when you hammered on my bed room door like there was some crisis out here that I needed to be getting to so I was a bit rushed and didn't have enough time to get a shirt on." The words just poured out of his mouth with Harry only half thinking of whe he was saying.

"Well!" Uncle Vernon was still furious. "Get dressed boy? NOW!"

"Right." Turning he closed his door behind him, and walked to his bed. The door had slammed shut on a roughed up Vernon. His infuriated mumbling could be heard as he stomped his way down the hallway.

Sitting on the edge of his unmade bed his eyes never left the letters. Hedwig flew from her cage and settled on top of Harry's sloppy haired head, peering down she caught sight of the seals. Her amber eyes went wide and she stiffened as she saw one but she relaxed as her eyes fell on the next.

Harry greeted Hedwig with a faint hello, and a small rub on her head, as he was still completely mesmerized by the two letters. "What do you think Hedwig? Do you think I'm in trouble? Or am I just getting a little paranoid. Still I've never seen these seals before."

Taking the one with the "S" seal he started to open it when Hedwig flew down and started to nip at his fingers. "Oww! Hedwig stop!" But the snow-white bird wouldn't until Harry let go of the letter. As Harry let go of the letter, Hedwig pushed his hands towards the other letter, with the "P" seal. "Alright Hedwig, I'm taking it."

The owl hooted wishing that Harry could hear what she really said.

_I only hurt you to protect you Harry. I would be hounded by Angel if I don't keep you safe and out of harms way. No open that letter and see why I had to nip at you._

Harry petted Hedwig's head before taking a breath and opening the sealed envelope.

The Word _saft_ means stupid in British Slang. Ok now everyone please review.


	6. Suspicion

**Author's note: Hola everyone, I'm extremely sorry that I haven't update. But now I have you a new chapter. This chapter introduces my main female character, and a male character. I hope you like her, and the next chapter will be up soon. This chapter is short because it is an introduction of my original character, and her brother. These two are my own, not JK's. Well I have nothing else to say except I'm sorry that I've been so late in this update, but this story will be updated more frequently, and just have fun reading this new chapter.**

**Now read and review.**

**Thanx**

**Warnings: No warnings**

**Spoilers: No Spoilers**

Chapter Six: Suspicion

An orb of pale blue light zoomed through crowds of people, past traffic, scooted by security, seeped through marble walls, passed by gigantic pillars, and snuck through the small opening underneath the bone white French doors. The pale blue light dimmed and then extinguished completely.

Down the corridor, to the left wing a pair of feet walked hastily on the polished floors. Long legs moving fast and slick. The figure moved with ease as he turned down the hallway and came to be in front of the French doors that lead to his sister's room.

He knocked twice, his knuckles turning a deep pink.

No answer.

He was about to knock once more but the doors were jerked open when he was in mid knock. Pulling his hand back he looked his sister straight in the eye. He sensed magic, could feel it in the air. He took a look at his sister standing there her long hair wavy with frizz, ruffled nightgown covered by her floor length robe.

"Good morning, brother, dear." She spoke her words gleefully, too gleefully. Her dark eyes sparked and parts of her hair held a crimson tint. Her olive skin held a gold-ish glow to it.

"Why weren't you at breakfast?" He was direct, not even a "hello". She knew instantly that he had been keeping tabs on her last night, and now his worry was what had him coming to her door early in the morning.

She titled her head, still keeping eye contact with him she smiled and said simply, "I over slept."

"You my dear sister do not over sleep, you are preciously on schedule, with no exceptions." He spoke with authority, and his tall form made him intimidating, add in the hazel eyes, and dark features it made him the picture of high stature. She knew that what he saw in front of him only fed the suspicion that was well hidden underneath his decorum. "Aren't you going to invite me in, sister?"

"Yes of course." She opened the doors more, stepped inside and watched him as he walked into her room. Closing the door behind him, she walked to her vanity table all the while knowing the he was inspecting her room, with those haunting eyes. Picking up her brush she calmly started to brush her hair, she was used to how her brother did business.

"Where were you last night?" he said his back straight and eyes still examining the room.

"What part of last night?" She asked innocently, brush going through her silky hair.

"Don't try to be coy. You weren't in your quarters at the set time. Your room was pitch black, and you presence was missed at a late night meeting of the Knight's Chain. Where were you?"

"Working." She said, which was the truth, she had. "Just working."

"And what pray tell were you _workin_g on for more than half the night?" His voice was becoming crisp with over protection. He was deadly serious, and his accenting of the word "working" sizzled through the still air. He did not like it when she played games, or messed with the sequence of her life, putting her danger.

"I was working on what I was assigned to be working on." Her soft slightly accented voice said matter-of-factly.

"Angela."

"Yes?" She asked her eyes meeting his in the mirror. He had turned so that he wasn't giving her his profile.

"I want to know."

"But you need not know." She broke the contact and placed the brush down as she swept over towards her closet. She had felt him trying to crawl into her thoughts, and it was disturbing.

"I'm your brother, Angela, I'm responsible of you." His voice softened as he spoke.

"And I love and respect you for that but I'm sixteen and can take care of myself."

"You mean you will be sixteen. Don't be in such a rush to get on with your life. I know that you were out Angela I just don't know where and why. But what I do know is that you would have had a good reason to have gone out without telling anyone."

His eyes remained on her. His sister could be one of the most trickiest witch any magical person could meet, but she is also creative, imaginative and stubborn. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

"You should know the answer to that." With a flick of her hand the closet doors slid open raveling her walk in closet. And as she walked in she continued. " I was only making sure that everything is in order for today's plan of action."

He knew that she was telling the truth for she would never lie to him, perhaps bend her words, or say things with double meanings but she would never purposefully lie to him. They were to close, and trusted each other too much to let lies fly. "Why didn't you tell anyone of your leaving?"

"Because, I was just checking in on things making sure that they were in check. Plus I was not doing anything major to the measure that I should bother the Council with." The council practically knows everything going on everywhere so why did they need her to tell them of her were about every time she left.

"I meant to ask why didn't you tell me?"

Angela turned feeling her brother's hurt. This is why she rarely goes anywhere without pronunciation of where she was going to. "I only thought that I was going to be gone for a little while, I didn't know it would take most of the night."

"Alright, I'm sorry I came in her with my suspicions, but next time please tell someone, anyone where you are going. You know that there are people both magical and muggle that could threaten our mission. There are also certain people that are more of a threat than others. There are to many complications, to many things at risk." She smiled hearing his full accent come out. Whenever she heard it she knew that he care, that he was passionate about something.

"Don't worry brother, you don't have to be afraid for me." She was in front of him, a hand on his shoulder. "I know how dangerous Vold-" She heard his sudden suck in of breath. "-mort is. If it makes you feel better I will be more careful and more alert."

"Yes, please do so."

"Alright."

"We area high family Angela, and if he or his followers catch anyone in our blood line he will have an overwhelming advantage."

"I know, and that is why we are all playing it safe." She hugged her brother, his body was tense but it slowly relaxed. "You've got to relax, brother dear, or you'll soon grow wrinkle, and become old to early in life. Now go to the spa, and get a massage, or have a drink…"She saw his eyebrow go up, "of tea." She said quickly." Very strong tea."

He laughed, and the air around the room instantly lightened. His god hearty laugh was always refreshing. "I shall see that I do that."

"You must, and now you should be off for I need to change, and you need to go before you get to emotional." He laughed again. "Don't worry I won't tell a soul."

She could hear his laughter as he made his way down the corridor. Smiling she went back to her clothes.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, and I hope you will review. **

**Come back again.**


	7. The Letter

**Author's note: Hello everyone, here is another chapter, a bit over due. Thanks for those who e-mailed me, and many of the questions on my female character will be answered later on. Alright, well I hope you like this chapter, and remember review.**

**Spoilers: Nope, no spoilers.**

**Warnings: no need to worry I don't have any.**

Chapter seven: The letters

With slightly unsteady hands Harry tugged at the letter and broke the seal. Once the seal was broken the letter slipped out of Harry's hands, despite his attempts on keeping his hold. It floated up to eye level where it began to unfold. _What they_, Harry watched astounded, for he had never seen anything like this before. Once the envelope finished its transformation it resembled a monitor of a computer, the flat screen pitch black at the moment. Harry moved to the edge of his bed to be closer to the monitor but as he moved forward the envelope moved back. Harry squinted his eyes in confusion. He stood up and the monitor moved with him, staying at eye level and an exact foot away from him. _Odd_, he thought.

A pale blue light came from the center of the monitor and expanded until it covered the whole screen, gave an eye watering flash before resuming its pitch-black color. Harry rubbed his eyes, opening and closing them, trying to get the after shock of the sudden flash out of his sight.

"Confirm your identity by setting wand in place" said an android like voice, reminding Harry of the voice from the phone booth that took them to the Ministry of Magic. Harry outstretched his arm to grab his wand but it lifted off its place beside his bed and into his open hand, without him calling for it. As if his arm had a mind of it's own it moved straight to the monitor. Harry watched as a tear formed at the bottom of the monitor screen and a tray folded out, Harry's arm moved to the tray, hand release the wand, and it fell in place, all without Harry having any control.

The tray slid back inside, and the tear that had once been there sealed itself back up like a fast healing wound. Harry felt a bit disarmed without his wand, but his wand reappeared quickly afterwards. To the side of the monitor, a form of curvy writing appeared in a spiral design and his wand pierced through the middle creating the illusion that the writing encircled his wand.

Harry was just about to retrieve his wand when the android voice announced, "Identification confirmed, Harry James Potter, sixth year student of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry, located at Number 4 Privet Drive, second floor bedroom. Son of Lily Evans, and James Potter. Only know wizard to survive encounter with he-who-must-not-be-named and the Avada Kedavra curse. Message transmitting."

Harry look at the monitor suspiciously, how would anyone, let alone a computer-like message know that much about him. The only ones that know this information was the order, and his closest friends, but this is to electronic like to be coming from the wizarding world.

"If you wish to connect with _message line_, for your communiqué please turn wand clockwise, push wand in to second adjustment, then turn wand in full rotation in the counterclockwise direction. Please do so now."

Harry did as he was told.

"Thank you." The screen turned on, an enlarged version of the seal that had been on the letter came on the screen. "Communiqué transcription finalized, to play message please discontinue wand connection in five seconds." Harry didn't want to take any chances with whatever this thing was and so quickly jerked his wand out of its place.

An image of Ron trying to fiddle with the envelope that was acting as the camera filled the screen, "How does this blasted thing work? Is this even on? Dad is this working right?" Ron asked annoyed.

"Yes Ron the message is playing, now talk to Harry." Came Mr. Weasley's respond.

"But I can't see him, how do I even know if he has the thing on or not?"

"Oh for heavens sake Ron just say it." The voice of Ron's only sister came from somewhere in the background.

"Alright, Harry if you can hear me or see me say something."

"How do I work it?" Harry asked not expecting an answer as he looked around the monitor for something to speck into, and was surprised when Ron said.

"Blow me down it's actually working!" Ron exclaimed. "How'd you do it Harry?"

"Do what?" Harry asked confused.

"Activate the message playing thing?"

"I dunno, can you really see me?"

"Yeah, d'you see me?"

"Yeah."

"Brilliant."

"Ron the message." Mrs. Weasley's voice rang, as if she was trying to be heard from afar.

"Right, first I'm suppose to tell you that the order with Dumbeldor's help put together this contraption so that members of the order as well as those none-official members, meaning you and I can communicate without this being intercepted."

"Messages have been intercepted?" Harry asked, sitting a little more off the edge of the bed.

"Well yes."

"What!" Harry practically yelled.

"Don't worry Harry the order found out, and now we made up this ace way of communicating. This connection is one hundred percent resistant to interception."

"Wow that's brilliant."

"I thought so to, but the most ace thing is that if any other wizard or witch were to have gotten their hands on this they would take out a blank piece of parchment. The message only reveals itself to the one it was addressed to. It even has a confirmation procedure to make sure that the recipient is the right person.'

"Yeah it's pretty hi-tech."

"Hi-What?"

"Uh, never mind." Harry said remembering that Ron's world and the world that Harry is currently stuck in do not have the same way of thinking or, same technology. "So can we use this as many times as we want?"

"No, unfortunately we can only use it once, so that no one else can crack how it works." Harry looked quizzical. "Well you see once this _message play_ is over the message will disintegrate."

"Disintegrate?"

"Yup."

"Alright Ron now tell him the rest of the message." Said Mr. Weasley.

"Right, um…let me see…"

"Oh scooch over, Ron." Ron's younger sister was now in the frame and pushed her brother out of the way, Ron moved out of the way. Fixing herself Ginny smiled up at Harry, her green eyes shimmering, reflecting light from inside the room. "Hello Harry."

"Hello Ginny."

"Now, Harry if you get another letter any time today do not open it. The letter will have a seal of an S with a slash through it. That letter is a devise the Arurors call trackers, the letter finds the wizard or witch, and one the letter finds him or the address is encrypts itself onto the front of the letter." Harry grabs the other letter, and sure enough his precise location was written on it's front. Ginny continued, "once you open that letter it will transmit a beam, that you can not see, to the counterpart letter, and who ever has that letter will no where you are and where you go from then on." Harry's eyes widened and he looked over towards Hedwig, who just cooed at him. He gave her a thankful look.

"Harry." His attention was brought back to Ginny. "Did you already get that letter?" Her voice took on a slightly scared tone.

"Uh, yes, but I haven't opened it yet, and now I won't."

"Wonderful, we got to you just in time."

"You must have lady luck on your side Harry." Mr. Weasley finally came into view.

There was a sound of a crash, a loud thump, and a booming voice, "Filthy half-breeds!" Some scrambling could be heard, and a person left the room.

"Oh no." Ginny said placing her face in her hands.

"Oh here we go again." Ron said with a sigh.

"Harry we'll have to let you go, but first do you have a couple of questions you want me to answers?" Harry Gave Mr. Weasley a look that told him all he needed to know. "Alright you have many questions, go ah-" There was another crash and an even louder scream. Harry jumped up as if he could somehow help out, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to help even if you wanted to. Mr. Weasley, "I'll see you soon Harry, alright."

Mr. Weasley left the frame before Harry could say anything, but Mrs. Weasley came on, and smiled, "Those questions Harry." Another crash and a door opening and closing, "Oh, I'm sorry Harry I can only answer two."

"Alright have there been any sightings of Volde-" Mrs. Weasley shuddered, "death eater sightings?"

"A few but those have already been taken care of by the order and the ministry." More bustling and a faintly heard apology, "Oh my, I wonder what is happening out there. Oh sorry Harry go on."

Harry had so many question but he went with what was urgent, "How do I get rid of the letter?"

"A sprinkle of salt, and the connection will be broken." Said a soft female voice but the camera did not slid onto the image of whoever answered his question.

"There you have it Harry."

"Bloody hell!" Someone called out in the direction of all the commotion.

"Harry we'll talk to you soon, very soon. Now I have to go, but remember that we care about you and that well get out of there soon. Bye Harry."

"Bye Harry." Chorused everyone else.

"Bye." And with that word of farewell the monitor went black.

"Message executed, for termination of communication tap screen once with wand." The android voice instructed.

Harry tapped the screen once, and instantly the letter began to fold up, crunched up into a ball, but stayed at eye level with Harry. Harry's eyebrow lifted, as he waited. Just a few seconds later slits appeared going through the paper ball. The slits kept appearing all over the paper ball until it gave out in a small neat explosion, that a gust of wind swept away.

Harry ran to the window and watched as the pieces of the letter disappear.

_Brilliant!_

**Alright well that the end of it and translation of the words with the :**

**Blow me down: is an exclamation of surprise, its kinda like 'Oh my god'.**

**Ace: brilliant.**

**Kay, please review**


	8. You're Grounded

**Author's Note: I'm sooooo sorry for not updating in ever, but to tell you the truth my inspiration for this story had gone down the tube. But now I'm back and fully ready to finish this story. I hope you like this new chapter and please review.**

**Warnings: A bit violent

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: You're grounded**

* * *

Shrugging on a shirt Harry's confusion mixed with his intrigue. But the longer he kept thinking about everything the more his thoughts fused together and just when he thought he had the answer more questions would jump in and his mind turned into a blender of thoughts. His fingers barely graced the steel of the doorknob when a scorching pain pierced the flesh of Harry's forehead. He jerked back as his palm needed deeply into the aching muscles of his forehead. 

Eyes shut tight, face screwed up in agony. The pain was unbearable.

The skin all over his body prickled as if needles were poking at him from every direction. With each stab the force behind it seemed to be getting stronger and stronger. He wasn't breathing. He needed the air. Opening his eyes, he tried to focus on breathing but his lungs would not cooperate. He started to get dizzy, as the world began to spin. His feet did a dance as they tried to maintain the little balance they had left when a particularly hard blow hit him in the gut.

Doubling over Harry hit the floor hard. That was when he felt it. An extreme happiness; happiness without limitation. A laugh rumbled in his throat and burst through his grinning mouth. The laugh was maddening, delirious, maniac-ish, and very enthusiastic. He was laughing through the agonizing pain and it was fantastic. He felt drunk with happiness. His stomach now sore from all this laughter.

_Bloody hell, what is happening to me? Ahh!_ Even his thoughts were in pain.

In a manner of seconds, he would have passed out from the pain and lack of air when his breath caught in his throat. His back met repeatedly with something solid. Two large sausage fingered hands had wrapped tightly around Harry's shoulders. Their grip so hard Harry's shoulder went numb from the grinding pressure. It took him a while to realize that his uncle was beating him against the hard wood floor.

With each contact of flesh to wood, the muscles of his back screamed with desperation. He need to get himself out of this hold, but at the moment that seemed easier said than done. His back was not the only part of him getting bruised; the back of his head was being beat up against the floor board with each rise and fall of his chest, and his chin dug into the meat of his chest as it swung widely with the rhythm of this beating.

Yet, through it all he remained laughing.

"Stop!" he managed to let out but there was no force behind those words, no strength. It was a mere whimper hidden in all the laughter. The bashing kept going, and by now all air had left his starving lungs, and all his senses, even that of feeling were leaving him. Something brushed against his lips and air spilled into his lungs. Gasping, his laughter secede and he was able to yell, "Let go of me!" It was hoarse but firm.

The hand let go abruptly as if Harry had zapped him, and Harry's pulsing torso feel back to the ground, and all pain returned. Harry cringed but that only intensified the pain.

"What in bloody earth was happening to you?" The voice behind the question was more frightened than angry. However, Harry wasn't able to answer to much air was filling his lungs when he breathed, causing him to couch, and cough. Now his throat and lungs felt raw and abused; his back muscles, arm muscles and even head muscles swelled and became to heavy to move; his chin and collar bone burned.

A voice came from within his thoughts, so familiar and so soothing. _Harry, take your time, don't rush, just breathe._

And with those words that same pressure came upon his lips and his breathing slowed, and energy poured into his mouth like a cold glass of water, reenergizing his body. A warmth wrapped around him, and comfort covered him as if arms had wrapped round him this time hugging and not reprimanding. His body began to mend it self, the pain started to dim, and his sense came back. The voice was humming and it seemed that his heart followed the rhythm. An ease slipped about him as if the voice was nurturing his body back to good health.

But as he started to get comfortable with the new warmth it seemed to withdraw. He felt the pressure leave his lips, and a feeling of longing replaced it. He didn't want whatever it was to leave him, at least not yet. The presence was no longer there and his body functioning well enough on its own still yearned the care that the presence had brought.

"Are you dieing?" Asked a very hopeful Dudley, who by the sound of his voice stood right by the door.

Harry licked his lips and tasted a sweetness there that could have only been left by a kiss. He blinked at the realization and tried to memorize the feeling, the taste, and the scent. Roses, Harry thought and something in the very back of his mind clicked at the word but he couldn't figure out what it meant.

"Well Boy? Answer Dudley's question!" Uncle Vernon commanded, and there it was that demanding, arrogant and superficial air of a man that thinks he and his family not including Harry was the best family in the world.

Lifting his arms every so slowly, trying to exert as little pain as possible he whipped the tears he had shed from either extreme pain or overwhelming happiness. Either way they were part of a fit that he longer wished to remember. He also fixed his glasses so they weren't lop-sided. Resting his arms back at his sides he looked towards the door and found the Dursleys cowering behind it.

And addressing Dudley's question he answered, "No, but give me a few minutes and that might change." Miserably he sat up, but instantly regretted that decision, as he had to bite his lower lip screaming out with pain. His faced scrunched up with pain and holding his breath he waited a few seconds and the pain dulled.

"Well, in that case might you keep it down, the neighbors have probably heard all this commotion." Aunt Petunia said worriedly. There was no affection in those words. She glanced at the window. "What could they be thinking right now? Oh I hope this doesn't make them change their minds on our invitations to the tea party tonight." Aunt Petunia's lips quivered as if she were actually afraid that the neighbors would shun them away.

Harry refrained from rolling his eyes, "I'll try to keep what the neighbors' thoughts are the next time this happens." _Please don't let there be a next time_, Harry pleaded.

"Oh please. Don't be so melodramatic." Aunt Petunia glared at Harry, but the intensity of her glare was nothing compared to glare of Uncle Vernon's new watch. Harry winced at the sun's reflection from the glass and gold. Once recovered Harry tried to look at his Uncle again and this time he took in the way al the Dursleys were dressed. Both Uncle Vernon and Dudley wore Newly pressed suits that Harry had never seen before, and Aunt Petunia wore a sun dress that was more classy than any of her other clothes.

Aunt Petunia turned to her husband and started to fix his tie and hair. "Yes, boy we'll be leaving this morning for a very important function." Cheered Uncle Vernon.

"You look handsome darling." Aunt Petunia cooed and peeked her husband on the lips. Harry's insides crunched apparently his stomach didn't like the scene in front of him, and his mind agreed. Turning to Dudley she cooed even more. "Awe my dear dudleykins look how much you've grown."

As the mother and father fawned over their child, Harry made a slow progression for laying down, to on his knees to standing on his own two feet. But as he stood up, lengthening his spin he crumpled back on his knees with a loud grown and cursed whispers. The sound a Harry's body falling barely caught the attention of the Dursleys as they continued to fix themselves, trying to dress t impress.

Finally, they all swept back towards him. "Why in heaven are you still on the floor?"

"Because heaven's to high and I can't reach it." Harry retorted, his teeth still clenched as waves of pain rocked through him.

"Don't try to be smart with me." Uncle Vernon ordered, but Harry wouldn't abide.

"It's kinda hard not to be."

Uncle Vernon's mustache flared upwards. That was always the sign that Harry should stop whatever he was doing but at the moment he really didn't care.

"Well," Uncle Vernon said angrily.

"Vernon, it's time we go." Aunt Petunia glanced at her also new and expensive watch.

"Right, well we're off." Uncle Vernon said loudly as if wishing for all the neighborhood to hear. "We have that important function to be getting to." Petunia and Dudley hurried down the hallway as excitedly. Uncle Vernon posed at the door, seemingly waiting for something, but again Harry's reaction was not of compliment. "Aren't you even going to ask where we are going?"

"No but I have a feeling your going to tell me." Harry tried laying back and sighed as the cool floor soothed his muscles.

"Well as if it was any of your business but Dudley, Petunia and I are going to my promotion party." He chimed wit triumph, but Harry didn't care, it wasn't as if that would change his life. They would still treat him as if he were nothing.

There was silence.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Uncle Vernon's happy mood was declining with Harry's lack of enthusiasm.

"Have fun." Harry said simply.

"We will!" Uncle Vernon paused with frustration. "There's no breakfast, just leftover food from last night."

"Don't worry, I'm not hungry." Harry's answers were monotone.

"Well even if you were, that food is for Dudley when we come home."

"Alright with me."

"That means you have no food."

"I didn't really feel like eating."

"We won't be back 'till late." Uncle Vernon's mustache now twitched with annoyance.

"That's great, have fun."

"You're not to talk to the neighbors."

"Never do."

"Good, and you're not to touch the tv, or computer, or anything in Dudley's room, my room, or the family room."

"If you say so."

"I do say so!"

"Good for you."

Uncle Vernon's face now boiled red and his fist were clenched so tightly that his knuckles shown white. At that moment Harry was reminded of all the times he had taken a beating for something he couldn't control, be yelled at for everything that he did, being scowled at, and now he took his firm stand. Ever since he came to know he was a wizard he had been getting stronger and taking baby steps to freedom from the wrath of his Uncle and Aunt, and everyone who ever thought that they could bully him.

No more, it ends now.

Acting like a stereotypical parent or guardian Uncle Vernon yelled the famous line, "You're grounded!" And the door slammed shut.

Harry couldn't help but snicker, "At the moment I kinda am." Closing his eyes, and resting his palms on the floor by his sides he took in a big breath. He heard the house door shut, the car door open and shut before the igniting of the engine, and a very cheerful Uncle Vernon greet a neighbor good morning. The car speed off and they he was alone.

_Always alone,_ Harry thought almost mournfully. That was his last thought before he drifted into an exhausted rest.

Darkness enclosed him.

* * *

**hope you like it and remember to review  
**


	9. An unkown kiss

**Author's note: this is going to be a short chapter.**

**Warnings: No warnings

* * *

**

Chapter 9: An Unknown Kiss

* * *

"That was a close call." Angela said as she stepped up and onto the platform, of the Knights Chain's meeting hall, where the high commander sat with his principle officers, and where her brother now sat. The rest of the members of the chain were exiting the room, while her and her brother's guards stood at their post behind the door. The room was oval shaped, marking the never-ending oath taken by all the Knights. The lavish decor symbolize the wealth of organization, but most of the chain preferred a much simpler atmosphere but it was custom to display the most victorious of battles, and treasures the Knights have won.

"Too close of a call." Her brother answered, his eyes resting where the emblem of the Knights Chain lay plastered on the floor. "Those death eaters aren't very slick but they did take the risk of sending that letter to Mr. Potter hoping that we had not yet told him of its dangers. I wonder what else those death eaters have up their robes."

"Death eaters do not usually take risks unless they knew that they have a good idea on the outcome. Voldemort is to smart for that." Angela saw her brother's eye twitch. Those of the Chain did not wince at the name, but rather had a sense hatred for the man. Most of the members if not all of the order had families that died by death eater's hands. That had been the case of her brother's fiancé, Cassandra. She had perished by the hands of Voldemort himself, it had been a planned kill everything was setup as a trapped and her brother fell for it. Just like everyone in the Chain he has learned to deal with such tragedies, and grew stronger.

"But he is still weak, the last encounter he had with Mr. Potter had him drained of power, but now he is finding a way to regenerate. The only question is how." They both contemplated over the issue. "Have you made contact with those at the base?"

"Yes the Weasleys are on board, last minute details have been set for the mission tonight. The knights and order members that will be a part of the operation have been prepped in the routines. Emergency precautions have been are ready to go in any instance. Back up teams are in check, and other matters are awaiting your orders." Angela stated the list of things she had just gone over; further details would be discussed at a later time.

"Has the letter been disclosed?" Her brother asked she seated in his chair.

"That has yet to be confirmed." Angela answered.

"Everything's ready then?"

"Yes." Angela looked at her brother concerned. He did not seem like his usual self. They were usually for casual in the way they talked to each other. The only times they used formalities was during the meetings, dangerous times, and even then they had a more friendly atmosphere. "You're not telling me something."

Her brother's eyes left the emblem on the ground and went to lie upon his sister. He showed no expression but Angela could see the surprise in the way his eyes moved towards her.

An eyebrow rose and Angela looked at her brother, "What has the council told you?"

"They have an assignment for you." Her brother's tone and directness made her smile. They both knew that since she was coming of age she would be given an assignment that would prove her to be an adult or to place her back on the training fields. Sixteen was the age when you start your testing and seventeen is when you are initiated into the chain, still she had a feeling that her brother would rather have the council not give her any assignment and instead place her behind a desk.

Her brother's silence made her anxious but she stood at her place by his side and said nothing until he addressed the matter again.

"Before I tell you any further details you must accept this assignment. By accepting this assignment you are trusting in your abilities and in your self. By choosing not to accept it will be passed on to the next fitting member of the chain." Something in his eyes seemed to plead with her not to take the assignment but Angela knew that it was her time to take her step.

She raised her chin, straightened her body so that she was at her tallest, and said, "I accept."

She did not catch her brother's reaction. He had closed his eyes as if in pain. Once composed he stood from his chair and turned to face his little sister. She was the last precious thing he had in this world and yet she stood there strong and ready for the task. "The Council beseeched upon you your first assignment…."

* * *

The doors to the Knight's Hall closed behind her and she walked briskly down the corridors of the palace, greeting those she passed. She was excited, and her mind whirled with thoughts, and plans. She had her first assignment, and she will make her parents and brother proud of her.

She felt a sudden pang in her lower belly and knew something was wrong. Her heartbeat accelerated and she knew the problem was not with her but with Harry. She staggered into the palace garden, and dropped onto her knees by the oracle's pool. Gazing into the misty crystal blue waters an image of Hedwig in her owl form appeared. "My Lady." Cried Hedwig over the maddening laughter, "You must come quickly."

"Show me." Angela stroked the surface of the water.

The pool began to shimmer and from the center of the waves an image of Harry laughing like a lunatic came into focus. A big man had gripped Harry by the shoulders and continually hammering him into the ground. Harry seemed to have no life left in his body for he lay limp in the hands of his uncle.

A wind blew past her and her hair and body became vibrant with magic. Her eyes closed and locks of her hair turned a blazing red as she dove into the depths of the water. The cold bit into her flesh, a slight pressure began to push against her body as if she was being squeezed through a whole that was just big enough to let her pass. And yet those feelings lasted only for a moment for a second later she was hovering over the scene as a spirit.

Her eyes locked on Harry's blanched face.

Se dropped so that she fell right next to him. She could feel the strength in his body drain as his mouth opened and closed with laughter. Angela's head dipped and she whispered soothing words into his ear. Lifting her head up she tried to think quickly on how she would be able to dislodge Harry from his Uncle's grip, but she would not be able to do anything as she was only a spirit.

She could not think of what to do. But as she gazed at his face she could help but be transfix for even through the pain there was strength in him that would never go away. Her face was but inches away from his own. Her mind carried no thoughts as her head lowered, and her eyes closed.

Her gentle lips met with his.

His lips were strained from the grinning, and his body quivering with the mixture of happiness and pain. She drew back in time to hear him yell, "Let go of me!" A force emitted from his struggling body and his uncle flew back. A question was blurted out but Angela was not able to answer for she was to preoccupied with the way her kiss had given his body to much for it to handle. She whispered more soothing words into his ear, before her lips met his again and this time it seemed that he welcomed it for his lips started to comply immediately. She drew her arms around him blanketing him with the comfort needed for healing. Her lips worked with his until his mouth opened and she breathed life into him.

The affects of her kiss, and embrace were instant, the spark of life from her lips spread into his body jump starting the mending process, and feeding his starving lungs the air they needed. Her thoughts were a whirlwind, but her mind purred with happiness. That was when she realized how many rules and protocols she was breaking by doing this. She broke the connection, and drifted away, far enough away from his body so that she wasn't able to caress his skin but close enough to still offer some comfort before she took it away completely and have his mind and body fend for themselves.

_He can not become dependent of me and I of him._

With that thought she drifted back up and away from

* * *

**hope ya liked it and review it**


End file.
